


Adam's Revolution

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Hypnotism, Impregnation, MILFs, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Adam saved the White Fang. He ended the war, brought about peace and ushered in a new age of prosperity for faunus - an age without bloodshed. Having retired from it all, they lived together now back home in Menagerie, throwing aside their weapons to indulge in the peaceful life they'd always dreamed of. At least, Blake's sure that was her dream. It's hard to remember at times, both when she agreed and how Adam managed all those things. Harder still with people like Ilia telling her there's something wrong with Adam, something untoward, something... controlling.But no, that couldn't be right. They were happy together. Adam told her so, and she just couldn't doubt any words that came from his lips.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Adam's Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> VoidGolem

* * *

Pennants and streamers fell from every rooftop and rafter, over doors and windows, proclaiming the victory of the White Fang over Remnant, the dawn of a new age in which faunus and man would walk and work side by side.

A victory that had come not at the tip of a sword, but the tip of a pen, agreements signed and hands shaken as civilised people should. It was everything Blake had ever asked for, and as she walked through the streets of Menagerie, she wondered why that left her so disquiet.

The shopping bag on her hip bounced with every step, its contents rustling about after an early morning shopping trip. A nearby newspaper stand features the day’s story. On it, a picture of Jacques Schnee being taken away in chains. Forty years imprisonment. She wasn’t sure if that was enough for all the pain he’d caused but given his age he’d either come out an old man or not at all. The new SDC had agreed to reparations, including fair pay, faunus on the board and better working conditions for all their employees.

And all of it achieved without bloodshed. Without violence. It was everything she’d ever wished for.

_So why do I still feel so unsure about it all? What is it that bothers me?_

“Blake!”

The cry came from behind and she turned in time to see her old friend rushing up. “Ilia? What’s wrong?”

The chameleon faunus’ face was flushed, her eyes wide and worried. Blake immediately scanned their surroundings in search of an ambush, but Menagerie was quiet. The celebrations last night had gone on for far too long and most everyone was nursing a hangover. Even the shop clerk she’d bought groceries from looked like he wanted to crawl back into bed and die.

“I – I found you…” Ilia stopped and panted, hands on her knees.

“I wasn’t exactly hiding, Ilia. You know where I live.”

“I couldn’t go there. Not with _him_ there.” Ilia stood up quickly and grabbed Blake’s wrist, dragging her along. “Come on. We have to go.”

It was such a surprise that Blake let herself be pulled along a few paces. That was all. Tugging her hand back before she could drop all her food, she brought Ilia to a stop. “Go where? What’s gotten into you, Ilia? You’re acting like the world’s about to end.”

“It is! Everything is wrong!”

Concerned now, Blake stood her ground. “Talk.”

“T – The White Fang…”

“What about it? It’s been disbanded.”

There wasn’t much point for it after peace was achieved and that was naturally one of Atlas’ demands. They’d all been happy to agree since no one _wanted_ to be a terrorist. Not now that the cause had been achieved.

“I know. I know!” Ilia shook her head, hair turning a sickly shade of green. “That’s the problem. Something’s not right, Blake. This is all too soon. Too sudden. Can’t you see how wrong all this is?”

The only thing wrong in her mind was how Ilia was acting. Blake said so, earning a frustrated sound from her old friend. “It’s sudden, I admit,” she said, “But Atlas investigated the SDC and found that Jacques was guilty for all the things we said he was. That’s a _good_ thing. And why keep going as a terrorist group when they agreed to force kinder labour laws?”

“Why did they do all that?” Ilia shouted. “Doesn’t that sound suspicious to you that they’d just up and agree for no reason when they always refused before?”

It did. Atlas had always sided with the SDC thanks to their wealth, power and dust reserves. In the back of her head she’d always known their plight was doomed because there was no reason to side with them over the Schnee family. She’d been proven wrong - and in a way, she couldn’t say she was unhappy with.

“Adam convinced them,” she said. “He made is possible.”

Ilia flinched at the name, legs bunching and shoulders tensing like she was afraid of a sudden attack and was ready to bolt. None came, obviously. Blake was a huntress, so she’d have been able to sense something like that coming.

“It’s him,” Ilia whispered. “T – There’s something wrong with him. Blake, please, you know I have your best interests in heart. Trust me. W – We can leave. Go to the mainland, maybe even to Vale. You were thinking about joining Beacon, right? We can do that! We can become huntresses together. Just please, come with me.”

“Ilia…” Blake sighed. “I _did_ want to do that, but that was because I thought Adam was becoming a monster. All that death and blood.” Looking back on it still made her shiver, but she’d had the strength to confront him and Adam had, much to her surprise, bent over backwards to accommodate her.

The bloodshed diminished. It didn’t stop entirely, self-defence was still necessary, but he took prisoners and released them, started more peaceful efforts alongside the violent ones. Despite her misgivings, he’d listened to her.

Changed.

“I can’t leave now,” she told Ilia, watched her friend’s face fall. “Adam changed because I asked him to. What kind of person would I be if he did all that and I still left?” A terrible person. That was what.

“He can’t be trusted!”

“Ilia!” The rebuke came sharply. “You’re my friend but I won’t let you say things like that about him. He’s changed. The White Fang has changed. Hell, the _world_ has changed now. If it wasn’t for Adam, we’d still be fighting against Atlas and faunus would be languishing in Schnee mining camps.”

“You’re not paying attention,” Ilia wailed. “He’s a monster. He’s not changing; he’s changing you!”

Blake pushed past her friend with a scowl. The urge to stay and argue was strong, but she didn’t want to sour things further. What was Ilia even talking about? Adam was fine. He’d taken the White Fang from a terrorist group to a revolution, changed hearts and minds and now brokered peace. Those criticisms she might have listened to months before, but not now. Adam was a miracle worker. There wasn’t a faunus on Remnant not singing his praises.

It was suspicious, though. Ilia hadn’t been wrong about that. How had he managed to make the SDC and Atlas change their minds so quickly? They’d gone from hating the White Fang to accepting them in the span of a few months. There were times even she questioned it.

 _No._ Blake shook her head. _I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth._

Menagerie was happy, the faunus were free and she’d been given everything she ever asked for. That was all that mattered. Whatever his means, Adam had done it for her. Because she asked him to. Ilia’s problems… well, Adam _had_ mentioned that Ilia might have a crush on her. Was that it? Was it all simple jealousy?

Something about it all still felt wrong, but Blake pushed on, ignoring Ilia’s voice behind her. She would confront him. Confront Adam and ask for the truth.

He’d sort this all out, she was sure.

* * *

Blake arrived back at the Belladonna home without too much trouble. A few more people were up and about by that time, smiling and greeting her. They knew her through both her parents and Adam, and that earned a lot of free praise. Her parents were loved for their kind stewardship of Menagerie, while Adam was the new hot thing after turning the White Fang around. Most of them weren’t as familiar with her, but they seemed pleasant enough and Blake smiled, waved and offered her own greetings in return.

Hesitating at the front door, she took a deep breath. That much smiling and talking was exhausting all on its own, especially since she’d been a little anti-social in the White Fang. In her defence, there wasn’t a lot of casual chatter in a terrorist group.

 _At least mom and dad welcomed us back,_ she thought ruefully. In a way, she hadn’t doubted them on that, but there was always that little fear. For now, Adam and she were living with her parents, which was awkward but unavoidable given they’d only been back in Menagerie a couple of weeks. Luckily, her mom and dad were a lot happier to have him around than they had been before. Adam must have proved himself through his actions.

“I’m home!” Blake called, stepping through the door and kicking off her boots. “And I brought the food.”

“Hey sweetie.” Kali’s voice came from the kitchen. “C – Can you put them on the side?”

“Sure thing, mom.”

Padding down the wooden floor of the main corridor, Blake stepped into the kitchen and put the shopping bag down on the side. A few slices of salmon wrapped in film dropped out and she licked her lips, looking forward to lunch.

Pulling open a cupboard and retrieving a mug, she boiled some water and poured it out, letting the tea leaves suffuse before straining them with a spoon and tipping the bag into the trash. Returning with a yawn, she drew out a chair and sat at the kitchen table, sipping her tea.

“S – Still tired?” Kali asked.

“A little,” Blake admitted, looking to her mom.

Kali moaned and rocked back on the table, hands over her head and gripping the edge for support as her large breasts heaved back and forth. They bounced with every powerful thrust from Adam, naked and stood between her legs, one gripped in hand and the other over his shoulder. His face was covered with sweat as he pounded into her mom’s sopping pussy, smacking his balls loudly against her ass.

If the sweat all over the table and their bodies was any indication, they’d been at it for a while, probably all the time she was gone. Blake put her mug down and watched with half her attention, dwelling on what Ilia had said before while Kali moaned and mewled, arching her back and rolling her hips to meet Adam’s thrusts. Kali gasped as Adam’s free hand gripped one of her bouncing tits, squeezing it tight and causing flesh to rise between his fingers.

Adam always did like her mom’s breasts. Bigger than hers and far bouncier, he liked to play with or fuck them, sliding his dick between them while having Kali squeeze onto him from both sides. Blake sipped some more tea, picking the mug off the table as they picked up the pace. Had she left it on, the vibrations might have sent it flying.

Something warm rubbed up against her legs and made her jump. She managed to secure the tea and not spill it, looking down and then laughing awkwardly.

“Meow,” Sienna Khan sounded, looking up at her with big, loving eyes.

“Morning Sienna.” Keeping her mug in hand, she reached down to scratch the cat’s head, right behind her feline ears. Sienna purred happily, turning sideways and rubbing her naked body up against Blake’s legs.

It was strange to think Sienna, the once leader of the White Fang, had come to this. Adam said it was guilt on her part, guilt of all the pain and lives lost, and that after he’d convinced her to step down, Sienna said she wanted a simpler life. One where she wouldn’t have to think of all the things she’d done or worry about commanding the White Fang.

How a simpler life became this, she didn’t know, but Sienna was happy. Blake trailed her fingers over the woman’s shoulder and down the arch of her back, rubbing over her round bottom as Sienna purred and pushed into her. A dripping sound came from below and she laughed, noticing the clear arousal running down Sienna’s thighs and onto the floor.

“Looks like she’s in season again.”

“Horny little cat, isn’t she?” Adam asked, bent over her mom and licking at her tits, fucking her so hard the table creaked and rocked on two legs. Kali was a mess, moaning and weeping lustily into his shoulder. “I’ll have to dump a load in her later.”

“Hm.” Blake took pity on the cat and gently rubbed her slit. Sienna instantly started mewling happily, pushing her head low to the floor and her rear end back into Blake’s hand. “She’ll get jealous and start clawing at the curtains otherwise. Sometimes I think we should get her a companion.”

“I think I have a temporary solution.”

Adam grunted and thrust into Kali one last time, then held still. Her mother’s eyes rolled back, mouth opening in a loud cry of bliss as Adam pumped his thick cum into her. Blake sympathised, knowing first-hand just how much Adam could cum. Part of his being a bull faunus meant he was unnaturally gifted when it came to fertility, both in quality and quantity of sperm.

He pulled his thick cock out and rubbed it on Kali’s inner thigh, then stepped back and picked up Sienna’s bowl, pouring the water out into the sink. It came back before Kali could deflate, and Adam placed his hand on her stomach and _pushed_ down.

A river of cum poured from her mom’s flushed sex, splashing into the bowl. Hearing it, Sienna eagerly pulled off Blake’s fingers, leaving a trail of juices on the floor as she padded over to Adam and mewled hungrily, rubbing herself against his leg.

When Adam put the bowl of cum down, she was at it in a second, sticking out her tongue and bending down to lap it up. Her cute behind swayed, her pink pussy wet and glistening between her dark brown cheeks and her darker tiger stripes. Slapping it once, Adam ignored Kali, leaving her stunned and twitching on the table, to come over and kiss Blake’s cheek.

“Welcome back, baby.”

Smiling, Blake turned and leaned into him, kissing her boyfriend passionately. “Hey.”

“Is `Hey` all you have to say?” he teased, reaching over to grope her breasts. Blake let him, enjoying the pleasant shiver his hands brought. They were so big on her, big and warm. “I just finished fucking your mom in front of you and all you can say is `hey`.”

“W – What do you want me to say?” she asked, squirming under his touch. “I’m glad you and mom are getting on.”

Adam laughed darkly. “Oh, we sure are. She was quick to come around when I showed her what I can do.”

It hadn’t always been that way. Kali and Ghira _hated_ Adam for convincing her to follow him, and while his bringing her back defrosted that a little, there had still been some tense moments at first. Adam won them over, though. Just like he had her, Sienna, the White Fang and even Atlas and the SDC. It was amazing how he could win everyone over with just a few words.

Too amazing. Too convenient.

Suspiciously so…

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, head on her shoulder, cheek against hers. He smelled of sex and something that was unmistakably him. Smoke and pine. His hands roamed over her chest, fondling her through her top. He leaned in to kiss her cheek again. “You look worried about something.”

Blake smiled. “Am I that obvious?”

“I love you,” he said simply. “So I always pay attention. I can read you.”

“I love you too.” Blake turned to meet his lips, feeling a little of her doubt fade away as he cupped her cheek and gently rubbed his tongue against her lips. Their kiss was soft, sweet but no less passionate for it.

When he drew back, he looked happy. Satisfied. Like he’d had a good meal. “There’s still something bothering you. Tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know what the problem is.”

“I met Ilia by the market.”

“Hmm.” Adam’s hands roamed down between her legs. Blake let him, leaning into his chest as he slid a hand under her top and peeled it up to expose her belly. His hand found it quickly, splaying out over her navel.

“It was something she said. How she acted. It was like something was really bothering her, and she was talking about you.”

“Me, hm?” He licked her ear. “And here I thought it was _you_ she was interested in.”

“Not like that. She was… I guess she was suspicious of you.”

Adam’s hand stopped. His body stiffened. It relaxed a moment later, but she could feel his tension through the hand on her stomach. It didn’t roam as it usually did when he was in the mood. Everything felt just a little more stilted.

“Suspicious, huh? What of?”

“I think it’s how you accomplished all this. How you managed to take over the White Fang, stop Atlas and expose the SDC. It’s… It’s great, I’ll admit. You fixed everything.”

“Hm. Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just… how? How did you manage it all, just like that? Thinking about it, it all sounds so crazy. Impossible.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t think about it,” Adam said pointedly. “Maybe you shouldn’t worry.”

Blake blinked and opened her mouth to speak, only to pause. Why _was_ she thinking about it? Why _was_ she worrying? Adam… Adam was right. Things were great now, and everything was looking up. What point was there in trying to search for reasons to be unhappy?

“You don’t need to be suspicious about how I managed it, Blake.”

 _I don’t need to be suspicious,_ she thought, nodding along with his words almost instinctively.

Did the methods matter? It was Adam. Adam loved her and she loved him, and that was all that really mattered. Her parents adored him. Kali really loved him, even going so far as to have sex with him all the time. Ghira was happy as well, offering Adam free reign of the house, his wife _and_ his daughter. What was there to worry about? Nothing. That was what.

“I’ll have a talk with Ilia,” he whispered into her ear, peeling her top up and over her shoulders. He unclasped her bra with the casual grace of someone well practiced, pushed it down and cupped her modest breasts. “I’ll show her the error of her ways. Convince her to see things from my point of view.” His laughter sounded just a tad dark. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll come around. If I could convince the SDC to turn on Jacques Schnee, I can convince her.”

A niggling thought told her that didn’t sound right, but she couldn’t hold onto it. There really was no reason to worry and Adam had shown himself so adept at convincing people to do what he wanted. He must have had a silver tongue.

Suddenly, he pulled her up, turning her around and forcing his lips on hers. Blake wound her arms around his neck, letting him pull her feet up off the floor. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her out the kitchen and to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and placing her in his lap, her knees on the cushions either side of his legs.

Adam’s blue eyes watched her hungrily, his hands running down her sides to her hips. He let them roam further and Blake leaned forward into him, giving him access to her ass, clad in her tight leather pants. He always loved to stroke and play with that.

“You shouldn’t worry about our relationship,” Adam said. “Don’t have any doubts.”

His words washed away the worries, the doubts and anything else. Her heart swelled as the certainty that he loved her and she loved him surged through her. Pushing one knee down, she helped him work her pants off, sliding them off her hips and down her legs. Her black lingerie followed, leaving her naked atop him, their eyes locked on one another.

Adam’s fingers rubbed her wet slit, teasing her clit. Blake hummed, enjoying the feeling even if it was a little rough with her.

“You love when I do this, Blake.”

Raw pleasure burned through her, ripping her breath away. Where before she’d been enjoying it but distantly, she now slumped forward, every muscle in her body turning to goo.

“God,” she rasped, breathing hoarsely into his chest. “I love it. Hmm. Please, ah!” Her body trembled, toes curling. “Adam, mm, I love it. Ah~”

“Ha. That’s it.” He dipped two fingers into her and her head whirled. “You’re mine to please, Blake. And you love my touch, don’t you?”

Yes. God, yes. Blake rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, ashamed at how visceral a reaction she was having. Drool pooled from her lips onto his skin but he never once criticised her for it. Even as she rutted against his hand like a needy little slut, he still looked up at her with so much love, so much warmth, that she couldn’t help but think she was the luckiest woman in the world.

“I love you,” she moaned. “Oh God, I love you so much.”

Adam’s free hand gripped her neck and pulled her down. His teeth brushed over her ear. “And I love you.”

He adjusted her position with a hand on her hip, pushing his erect cock up against her wet entrance. His head dipped into her, stretching Blake with a wonderful rush of heady lust. He held her there with less than an inch of himself inside. His hand roamed to her belly once more, ghosting over her skin.

“I can’t wait to put a baby in there.”

“A – Adam,” she gasped, aroused but also nervous. “I – I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Why not? Your mother would help.” He thrust another inch inside, making her body tremble. “I could even knock her up at the same time. Make it two for one. You don’t need to fight anymore either, so there’s no worrying what would happen to our child.”

That was true, and with Adam almost certainly set to take over the role of leader of Menagerie, it wasn’t like they’d hurt for money. Still, she was a little nervous. “I just think it’s too soon. I’m only seventeen.”

Adam’s eyes met hers. “I think you want a baby, Blake. The thought excites you.”

A sudden thrill shot through her like lightning. Looking down, she imagined her belly swollen with a child, her bouncing in Adam’s lap as he cupped her stomach, her breasts full of milk. She licked her lips without thinking, amazed at how sexy the mental image was and surprised how she’d never considered it before. Like discovering a new fetish, she panted, cheeks flushing and arousal running down Adam’s dick over his balls.

“M – Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” she said shyly, looking away when Adam smiled, easily reading her weak attempt to deflect. “I’ll stop with the birth control. W – We’ll see what comes.” Too eager for Adam’s insufferable patience, she started working her hips against him, trying to push down and sheathe him into her. “C – Can we do this already? Stop teasing me.”

“Ha Ha. I wasn’t aware I was.”

Adam’s hands gripped her hips and he _yanked_ her down suddenly. His thick cock shot up into her, punching into her sex a solid eight inches deep. Her head flew back as she wailed in excitement, loving the feel of him so far inside. The rougher he was, the hotter she got. God, she loved when he made love to her like that. Like she was nothing. Like she was a doll. An _object_ to be fucked.

_W – When did I start liking that?_

It had been last night, she recalled. When Adam got too rough and she complained. He’d pointed out how she liked it rough, and ever since she couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t. Collapsing forward with her elbows on his shoulders, she moaned and wept with desire as Adam used her hips like handles, slamming her down onto him again and again.

“Mmmm! Ahhh!” Blake pushed her face down into his hair between his horns, inhaling deeply as he pounded into her. A hot mouth found one tit and sucked on it, making her whimper and grind down into his dick. “S – Suck it harder,” she begged. “Bite it.”

His teeth dug down. Blake’s entire body spasmed, her cunt clenching tight.

He knew her body too well. Knew her every desire. Each thrust was sweet torture to her, every ghosting brush of his fingers beautiful agony. Blake’s eyes rolled in their sockets as she bounced up and down, back arching and leaning away from him, unable to stop herself screaming in bliss. Her legs locked up as an orgasm raced through her, squirting down and round his cock buried deep in her.

Adam didn’t stop there. He kept going, watching her with that sexy smile she loved so much. The dark one that spoke of lust and satisfaction and just a little vindication, visible even past the love he felt for her. It was vengeance in a way. Anger from when she’d made to leave, made to abandon him. Such thoughts now were so distant, lose in a haze of love and lust and need so bad she thought she might die without him.

“Did you cum?” he asked.

“Yesss!” she sobbed, convulsing and gasping atop him.

“Naughty, Blake. You didn’t even wait for me. Is your own satisfaction all that matters?”

“I’m sorrrryyy!” The apology came out a squeal as Adam turned and tossed her down on the sofa. Her head hit the armrest and was then yanked down, sliding onto the flat cushions as he pulled her down by one leg.

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Adam gripped her ankles and bent her legs up so her knees almost touched her breasts. He then wrenched her legs apart and laid on top of her, between her legs as he inserted himself, slamming mercilessly back into her, pinning her down with one hand on her head to keep her still. “I’m going to use you,” he threatened. “Use you like a toy.”

“Ahhh! Ahhhh!”

Blake’s cries sounded past the wet slap of him plunging into her. Her sopping pussy made shameful and loud noises, squelching from all the arousal she was releasing. A second climax came and made her squeeze down on him, whining through gritted teeth.

A second orgasm and Adam hadn’t come once. She moaned, ears flattening in shame at such a selfish reaction. “Use me,” she begged, horrified at the thought of him not finding release and leaving disappointed. Or worse, deciding to be with someone else. “Use me however you want, Adam. Please – ah – just – mh – enjoy me!”

“I will.” He gritted the words out, slamming into her harder than ever. So hard it hurt. “I’m not like you,” he hissed. “I won’t – ugh – leave you because I – ah – find something I don’t like.”

Her on the train. That moment. The near betrayal. Blake’s ears drooped lower, embarrassed and ashamed of how she’d been back then. “I was wrong,” she whispered. “I was so wrong. You never left me. I shouldn’t have left you!”

“You _were_ wrong, Blake. So damn wrong. But because of that, I was able to find the power to do this!”

Something stirred in her head. “P – Power? What power?”

His hand gripped her chin suddenly, pulling her face back with sharp motions. “Didn’t I tell you to stop worrying about that? Didn’t I tell you to stop doubting?”

He had. Blake moaned, unsure why she’d bothered to worry. Adam was ripping all that away, pulling apart every protection until she was bare and wracked with pleasure. Her legs clamped down around his waist and she bucked up into him, moaning his name.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, words distorted since he was pinching her lips close together. “I – I don’t – ah – know what I was thinking.”

“That’s fine.” He released her, then kissed her, pushing her down as his knees dug in, ramming his cock into her. It was like was trying to break her in two. All she could feel was him. “Thinking was never your strong point, Blake.”

It wasn’t. Or hadn’t been. Wait…

W – What was he talking about?

Thinking…?

Something was wrong. So wrong…

“You should leave it to me.” His voice was heavy. Loaded. It battered at her mind, making her thoughts dull and heavy. What little concern she’d held onto was knocked away like a knife from a loosely gripped hand. He’d disarmed her. “I’m better at it. Better at thinking things through.”

T – That… That was right. He, Adam, changed the White Fang. Saved Menagerie. Fixed everything. He was so clever. So smart. So handsome. So perfect.

Why was she worried again? Why had she doubted him?

“Leave it to me from now on, Blake. The only thing you should think about is how to be the perfect wife to me.” He drew close, their noses touching, eyes locked onto one another. “That’s the only thing that matters to you, Blake. _I’m_ the only thing that matters.”

Her boyfriend. Her love. Her everything.

_The only thing that matters…_

Adam could handle everything. He could do everything. All she wanted to do was help him, love him, be with him. Blake moaned wetly, tears running down her cheeks as warmth rushed through her. Her third orgasm was the strongest yet, bursting forth with a high-pitched scream.

To her utmost delight, he came with it.

His cock pulsed and grew inside her, making her stomach bulge, and then the _heat_ poured into her. Wet, sticky and oh so potent. Blake screamed at the ceiling, face buried in his shoulder, heels locked behind his rear and nails digging into his back. Her body shook, locked in spasms as he pumped into her again and again, shooting his thick cum into her womb.

“Adaaam!” she cried, loving the way he pressed her down into the sofa, preventing any escape. “I love you, Adam. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“And I – ugh – love you.” He thrust one last time, making sure every possible part of her was full of his essence. “Despite how you tried to leave.” His hand stroked her cheek. “But you won’t anymore, will you? You’ll be staying right here.”

“Yeees…”

Right here. With Adam. Where she could be happy, and where she wouldn’t have to think about anything other than being the best wife she could be. As Adam leant down into her, fully intending to fall asleep inside her, Blake nuzzled into his neck, smiling contentedly.

Ilia had been wrong. Wrong about Adam and wrong about her. Nothing was strange here, and Adam wasn’t doing anything bad. There was no reason to doubt him. No reason to do anything other than love him with all her heart.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

The food sizzled in the pan. Blake flitted between it and another, watching the vegetables nervously and already making to push the wooden spoon in. A softer hand caught hers, pulling her back before she could.

“It’s fine, sweetie. You need to let it simmer.”

“How will I know when it’s done?”

“When the timer rings. Relax a little. You’re doing well.”

Blake turned to regard her mother, who was giving her a patient and amused smile. Kali found her nerves adorable, but Blake couldn’t agree. Cooking was something she’d never had any proficiency in, nor shown any interest in before. She wanted to surprise Adam, though, and they couldn’t rely on Kali to cook for them forever. If she didn’t learn now, they’d be stuck eating takeout when they had their own place.

And with the baby growing inside her, they’d soon need to move out. Her hand moved down to her baby bump, an exhilarating feeling pooling through her. Her smile blossomed and grew.

“You’re so cute.”

Kali’s hand joined hers, pulling the apron away to reveal Blake’s naked body beneath. They were both undressed but for an apron. Adam preferred them unclothed for his convenience, but they needed to wear _something_ while cooking. The cute heart-covered aprons with `Property of Adam Taurus` written on them fit the bill. Blake turned back to the food, her pert bottom standing out and bare behind her. Kali’s soon joined as she took the spot beside her.

“It’s not cute. I just want to learn to cook.”

“And that’s cute,” her mother teased. “Especially how frustrated you got chopping carrots. It’s not a race, dear. Unlike Grimm, the carrots don’t try and claw your face off if you take a little more time with them.”

Despite knowing it was teasing, Blake’s cheeks flushed bright red. It was something Kali often called her out on, feeling like she had to rush everything.

“Practice makes perfect. You’ll be a master in no time at all.”

“As good as you?” she asked.

“With enough practice, yes.”

“Good.” Determination wasn’t something she lacked. “I want to master everything I can, especially the way you deepthroated Adam earlier. You managed to swallow everything, even taking him until his balls rested on your chin.” Blake said it jealously, even if she tried not to. It annoyed her when her own mother was better at pleasing her fiancé than her. “I want to learn how to do that.”

“It’s all in the gag reflex.” Kali brought her hand up to Blake’s mouth and pointed four fingers at her lips. “Open wide.”

Blake did so, eyes closing and throat clenching as Kali inserted all four fingers in, pushing them deep. She choked, spittle running past her lips and down her cheek. She wasn’t suffocating but having her mom’s hand so far in her mouth had her throat tightening. Urgently, she gripped at Kali’s wrist to stop her going any further.

“You need to work past the gag,” Kali said. “It’s an automatic thing. Just breathe through your nose.”

“Kakk. Ackk!” Blake tried her best but couldn’t handle it. Gasping, she pulled her face aside and coughed twice, bent double.

“It’s practice again, I’m afraid. There’s no secret beyond that. We can try it with a dildo if you like.” Kali hefted a long, green vegetable. “Or a cucumber.”

Blake stared at it uncertainly.

That was how Adam found her half an hour later, down on her knees with her own mother plunging a wet cucumber in and out of her mouth, Blake choking and gagging but doggedly doing her best to take it without protest. They froze when the door opened, Adam standing there and watching with a bemused look on his face.

“Ack-” Blake pulled off with a trail of spit, wiped her mouth clean and clumsily stood up. “W – Welcome home!”

“What was that?” he asked, smiling.

Blake looked away. “N – Nothing. I cooked dinner!”

When his eyes lit up, she felt a little nervous.

“It might not be any good,” she warned, ignoring Kali’s tut and head shake. “I tried my best but I’m still not very good at-”

Adam’s hand wrapped around her waist, dragging her in. His lips claimed hers, punishing her wonderfully. Blake melted into him, running her hands up and down his chest while his fondled and played with her ass, pulling her cheeks wide and poking at her tight asshole. He’d taken a recent obsession with anal sex, though lately, with her stomach growing, he also liked to finish atop it and have Kali clean her off with her tongue.

“If you made it, I’ll love every bite,” he promised, pulling back.

Embarrassed, she poked at his shoulder. “Don’t blame me if it tastes awful.”

“If it does, I’ll just have you for dessert.” He kissed her neck again and let go, slapping her ass one last time. “It was a busy day today dealing with the SDC, so I’ve been looking forward to seeing you. And you look good in a naked apron.”

“What do you mean dealing with the SDC?”

“Just how the Schnee family can make up for their ill treatment of us.”

Blake wondered what that was, but only for a moment. After that brief instance, it didn’t seem important to think about it. All she wanted to think about was how to be the perfect wife to the man she loved. If the Schnee family were causing problems, Adam would deal with it. He’d deal with all that difficult thinking so she didn’t have to.

“Okay,” she said, smiling contentedly.

Adam seemed pleased with it and drew her close. “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?”

Blake gave a long roll of her eyes. “Only every day.”

“Then I’ll say it again. You’re beautiful.”

“Such a charmer your fiancé is,” Kali tittered, washing her hands and tossing the dishcloth away. She came over with a sultry smile. “Would you like to sit down while Blake serves the meal.” Her fingers toyed with Adam’s crotch, rubbing him through his pants. “I can give you an after-work blowjob while my daughter feeds you.”

“Later,” Adam said, leaning in and kissed Kali as well. It didn’t bother Blake that he did. She wasn’t sure why it would. Nor did it upset her when Adam pushed Kali’s apron aside and slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing up against her pussy. “I have a bit of a surprise for Blake actually. An early wedding gift. Why don’t you sit in the living room and I’ll bring it in?”

Blake’s ears perked up despite her best efforts to look uninterested. Her ears always betrayed her, her natural catlike curiosity burning through as she peered over his shoulder, trying to make out what it was. He’d kept the gift outside however, and his sly smile said he’d caught her looking.

“Living room,” he chided, laughing and pushing her toward it by her ass. “I’ll be through in a sec.”

They hurried over, Blake taking her favourite spot, the place where she and Adam most commonly had sex. Kali took her seat in a single seater, sinking into the cushions. Beside it, a large cat bed rustled as Sienna perked up and stretched her long, toned body, yawning and pushing her bum up into the air. Padding over, she sniffed at Kali’s leg and then crawled forward, trying to get between her thighs.

“Sienna no,” Kali chided. “Don’t – oh, you silly little thing. All right.”

Leaning back, she spread her legs, letting the tiger faunus push in and lap at her pussy. Sienna nuzzled eagerly, ears erect and rear end swaying left and right as she ate Kali out. Her mom got into it quickly enough, bringing a leg over Sienna’s back and placing a hand on her head to push her in a little harder. By the time Adam returned with a large box, Kali was moaning softly, rubbing her pussy into Sienna’s mouth.

Blake was more interested in the apparent gift. “What is it? What is it?”

“Should I tell you and ruin the surprise, or would you like to open it and find out?”

The question might as well have been rhetorical because Blake was already down on her knees and pulling the ribbon on the top open. He’d done it up in red and black, _their_ colours. Blake didn’t miss the symbolism or the loving look he wore as she opened her present. The bow came open, the lid following – but she was surprised that it opened on its own, _before_ she could pull it so.

“Arf!”

Blake’s entire body froze. Her heart leapt, shoulders stiff and ready to jump away with an angry hiss. She _hated_ dogs. It was a known fact. Her teeth were already bared when the mutt poked its head out, but the fear she expected to feel never came.

Mottled brown hair with white spots, a dopey, empty-headed smile and bright and loving eyes. The person within the box placed her hands down on the edge of the box and stared at her, tongue lolling out.

“I – Ilia…?”

Ilia’s hair had been done back in a ponytail, tied with a ribbon like a Christmas present. There was a pink collar around her neck, and she had a tail. A long and brown tail that connected to a plug buried in her ass. Ilia yipped at her name being called, pushing up and licking lovingly at Blake’s neck and chin, nuzzling and lapping at her. Blake fell back, Ilia falling out the box and half on top of her. Suddenly, her hands were full of naked girl, except that girl was on all fours and eagerly licking her neck and shoulders.

“W – What’s going on?” Blake asked, staring down at her friend. “Why is she like this?”

“It’s because she wants to be,” Adam said. “I told you I’d have a word with her, didn’t I? I cornered her trying to leave Menagerie and we…” His smile grew. “We had a chat. I managed to convince her to stay. Managed to clear up all those little misunderstandings between us. Ilia was very apologetic after, telling me just how wrong she’d been.”

He reached down to ruffle her hair and Ilia barked up at him, shaking her behind and the tail plugging into it happily.

“This was her way of saying sorry. I think she always wanted something like this, so when she asked if she could be our pet, I thought of how you said Sienna needed a companion. Since you’re scared of dogs though, I thought this would be a workaround.”

This…?

She couldn’t believe it. All of this…

It was too much, wasn’t it? But no, Adam said it was okay so it was okay. Blake’s doubts fluttered away as quickly as they’d come. Ilia looked happy and it was just like Sienna, wasn’t it? Maybe they wanted to be this way. For Adam to think of her and her fear of dogs as well was so sweet. She couldn’t be afraid of Ilia, because even if she acted like a dog, she wasn’t one.

“Do you like her?” Adam asked. “She’ll be our new pet if you accept.”

“Like her?” Blake laughed and held onto Ilia’s head., pulling it into her breasts “Adam, I love her! She’s so cute! Who’s a good girl, Ilia? You are. Yes, you are.”

Ilia had never looked happier. Never looked more ecstatic. Her backside whipped from side to side and she licked at Blake’s lips, getting slobber all over her. When Blake laughed, Ilia’s tongue slipped inside and lapped at her.

“Bad dog,” Adam said, slapping her ass lightly. “Blake is mine.” Taking her by the collar, he gently steered Ilia’s head aside and toward Sienna. “That’s yours.” He tugged her toward Sienna and said, “Up. Mount.”

The faunus hopped up with a grunt, easily mounting and then rubbing her way up Sienna’s back. The cat hissed but didn’t move, already distracted eating Kali out. That let Ilia squirm her way up Sienna until she was atop her. Ilia’s hips immediately began thrusting, slapping down against Sienna like she was trying to have sex with her.

Given that they were both women, it did little more than shake Ilia’s pussy above Sienna’s own, but it seemed to be enough for Ilia who was whining and whimpering, face flushed and tongue hanging out, drooling onto the back of Sienna’s neck. Ilia came almost immediately, spraying out and howling. Even then, she didn’t stop, locking herself against Sienna and rutting her.

“We’ll have to get her a strap-on,” Adam said, tugging Blake up and guiding her to the sofa again. Their sofa. He sat down and drew her onto him, sliding his thick cock into her without a word. Blake sighed, happy to be filled once more.

This was everything she wanted from life. Adam, her family, her two loving pets and their future child. Leaning back and kissing him, Blake felt his hand come over her own to rest on her pregnant belly.

Life in Menagerie had never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> In a way this is an interesting concept. Adam is obviously morally wrong for using this newfound power of his to control Blake, but he's also used it to stop the war and racism and bring about peace. Also, I find myself wondering what Blake might genuinely feel, or what I'd feel if it were me. If someone could make you the happiest person on Earth and offer complete and utter fulfilment, but you'd lose your free will. However, you wouldn't realise you'd lost it, and you'd be happily convinced it's exactly what you wanted. You feel free, fulfilled and joyful at all times in a way you might never be normally, but you have to give up something you won't even recognise losing. 
> 
> Do you take it?


End file.
